


Winchester Luck

by b0o



Series: Omega Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Gabriel (Supernatural) is So Done, Gabriel tries his best, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: Sam's tired of Dean and Castiel breathing down his neck, and reasons that because his due date id still weeks away it would be safe to send them away. He forgot to account for meddling angels and good ol' Winchester luck.





	Winchester Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Tainting the fandom, one fic at a time. First time writing for them so be gentle.

Sam made a small noise of discomfort as moved in his seat, his hand immediately going to his distended stomach to try and sooth the fidgeting life inside of it. This earned him a sharp glance from Dean, “you ok there Sammy?” 

Sam knew that his brother was trying his best to sound calm and collected, but the way his mouth was set and the scent that peeked out through the blockers told the true story. “I’m fine, but Dean I really think you should have back up on this.” 

Dean looked up from cleaning his gun and after a beat gave a half smile, “relax man, I got Cas on speed dial. If it bothers you then I’ll call Bobby.” Sam took a breath and tried to reason with the alpha again. “Look, this is an actual coven of some pretty powerful witches. I really think Cas should go in with you.” 

Dean gave him a look that told Sam that not only did he think that was a stupid idea, but that Dean wasn’t even going to try and hear the idea out. Surprisingly it wasn’t Dean who answered but Castiel, “that goes against the plan.” 

The brothers simultaneously looked over to the doorway that held not only Castiel but Gabriel as well, Castiel had a look of open confusion and at the lack of a reply continued. “The plan was that during labor Gabriel and myself would make sure the child's Grace doesn’t destroy both your soul and body.” 

Sam tried to ignore the way Dean’s already tense posture became just a bit more wound up at the words and how his scent became just a tad more sharp. Instead he gave Castiel a strained smile and hoped that the beta would drop it. 

“Yeah, that is the plan. But that plan is for when I go into labor. That isn’t for another two weeks, a hunt that’s only going to take a few days won’t kill me.” He held back a wince at his choice of words that had even Gabriel twitching at them, but he wasn’t about to back out now. 

“Samoose is right, D-day shouldn’t be for another week at least. Besides I’ll be here the whole time glued to Sammy’s side the whole time, if anything happens I promise to start screaming until you show up.” 

Both Dean and Castiel looked completely unconvinced, but before Dean could get riled up Gabriel cut in, “oh would you look at the time, Dean I know you need your beauty sleep so we’ll just leave you to that.” 

There was a snap and Sam felt the familiar tug of being transported, on cue their child squirmed around and for a moment Sam felt their grace start to bubble up. Luckily it fizzled back down before it became worrisome and Sam moved over to the bed, which was not a nest no matter what Gabe said, and settled down. 

When there was no sound of movement from his alpha Sam opened his eyes and glanced over to where Gabriel was staring at him with raised eyebrows. “You wanna tell me why your so eager for it to be just us again? Cause while I wouldn’t complain at like any other time, Cas has a point. I don’t want to take any chances on this.” 

Sam looked back to the ceiling and obediently scooted over at the sound of Gabe climbing onto the bed, “I know. I don’t either- but you’ve seen Dean. He’s so wound up he’s screaming alpha pheromones, if he goes out alone he’s not going to be thinking clearly and he’s going to get hurt.” 

Gabe wrapped the tall omega in his arms and Sam immediately tucked his nose into the alphas neck, “m’kay and the fact Cas has been staring at you almost non stop while asking if you’re about to give birth would have nothing to do with that?” 

Sam winced slightly, he knew that everyone was worried and was just looking out for him but Cas had followed him to the bathroom and that was too far. Gabriel hummed and raked his fingers through brown locks, “alrighty.You want some space to breathe, I can do that. But only if you you agree that you’ll tell me if anything hurts or feels weird then you’ll tell me, none of that ‘I’ll wait until the last possible second to ask for help’ that you love to pull.” 

Despite the light tone the other forced out Sam could tell that Gabe dead serious about this and Sam nodded, “I promise.”

After a second Gabe nodded, “then I’ll find a way to get Mr. Fledgling and Mr. Alpha off your back, maybe they can actually enjoy hunting down Sabrina while staring longingly into each others eyes.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam held back a cry of pain as another contraction tore through him, however he still caught the attention of the angels in the room. Gabriel still had his back turned to the omega but Sam saw the way he twitched at the noise, this seemed to renew the other angels interested in killing him. 

One tried to dart past Gabriel only to earn an angel blade through the heart, this didn’t even seem to phase the other angels but they didn’t try and push past Gabriel again. 

“Please brother, see reason. You know what will happen if this abomination is allowed to exist!” 

Sam didn’t have to see the archangels face to know exactly what expression he was making, “careful there brother, that’s my mate and child you're talking about.” 

Another contraction tore through Sam and this time he failed at holding down the cry of pain, dimly he knew that labor was progressing much faster than he had originally thought it would. This was the final straw for Gabriel who backed slowly towards his mate and held out his hand, Sam took it obediently and in an instant felt the familiar pull of Gabriel’s grace wrapping around him. 

Sam didn’t have time to look around before a stronger contraction began and he crushed Gabriel's hand in his own. He felt Gabe’s other hand begin rubbing his back and heard the alpha urging him to breath through it. After several long moments the pain ebbed away and the moment Sam could move he was being led to the bed, “sorry Sam, I really didn’t want to do that but this baby is determined to meet us.” 

Sam could feel their child's grace rising up to the surface after being so close to Gabriels and felt a different kind of pain begin. It was rawer and more intense than the ones before, it felt like his entire being including his soul was being lit on fire. Sam heard Gabriel's voice but couldn’t make out what the angel was trying to say, he felt a firm grasp on his head and the burning dimmed down. 

When Sam’s vision cleared he blinked at how close Gabriel’s face was to his, and his immediate thought was that the angel should never look worried and that it didn’t suit him. “Sorry about that Sam, my grace must have spurred peanuts.” 

Sam gave the archangel a strained smile, “better than staying there and getting skewered.” Gabriel gave him a such a quick half smile that Sam almost missed it, Sam gave a quick look around and recognized it as one of Gabriel's apartmentments. 

He knew that his mate had warded it to kingdom come on the off chance they would end up here, “did you get in contact with Cas?” The look he received said it all and Sam gave a quick nod, it was abundantly clear to both of them that this had been a trap to separate him from the others. 

Sam only hoped that Gabriel had warded the place well enough to keep them hidden until- A fresh wave cut through him and with it the burning returned tenfold, he could feel Gabriel redirecting their child's destructive grace but the burning persisted. When the pain and burning subsided he took in desperate breaths, his throat felt like he had swallowed glass and no amount of gasping seemed to give him enough air. Gabe’s hand ran through his hair while the other was clutched in Sam’s grasp, his voice was soft but stern telling the omega to breathe. 

Time blurred together in a mess of burning and pain, he knew Gabriel was doing everything he could but as labor progressed and the time between the pain grew closer together until all Sam could do was yell and hold onto Gabriels hand. He knew his eyes were open but only darkness surrounded him, he could hear Gabriel's voice but it was muffled and drowned out by his own heart beat. 

The pain sparked anew, deeper and more visceral and all Sam could do was force his warn body to push. This new pain took no pauses to allow him to breathe and numbness began to replace the burning, with a final burst of pain he was finally done. Sam distantly heard a newborns wail and felt Gabriel’s grace all around him, desperate to repair the damage.

He wanted to move; to look at their child, to tell Gabriel how much he loved the man, and he wanted to tell Dean how sorry he was for everything he’s put him through. Instead he drifted away into a peaceful numbness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want me to continue.


End file.
